


The day he remembered

by Lhumyaki



Series: Reincarnation AU- the 'I'm sorry' verse (OS and stories) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Really), (don't if you love them), (please don't call your kid Goku), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, One Shot, So no worries, because it was in the past, parents giving bad name to their children, the major charcter death is obviously hamilton's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: His boyfriend and one of his friend were reincarnates.Apparently, he also was._______________________________________________(Sets in the same universe than "I'm sorry"; I advice you to read the fic before this OS).





	The day he remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot that Alex was named Goku before remembering his past life.  
> I kind of regret doing it, now, because that makes the fic sounds ridiculous.  
> Well.
> 
>  
> 
> (Yup, Alex is being called "'Ku" by everyone, because honestly, he kind of hate his name)

Life was going great for Goku; he had friends, an awesome boyfriend, a goal, a supportive family, and his grades were at their best, thanks to coffee.

He remembered when John revealed to them that he was a reincarnate, some months ago. They weren't dating at this time, but Goku remembered feeling something strong when hearing his boyfriend's name from the past. John Laurens.  
Goku liked this name.

 

"John Laurens," the red haired boy said outloud. "John Laurens," he repeated, this time changing a bit his tone.

Goku giggled and continued saying the name in different way.  
He really liked the sound of it, how it was rolling easily in his mouth.

"John Laurens..." Goku said one last time, but this time, it got out heavy and sad, leaving a pain in his chest he wasn't sure the origine of.  
_____________________

"Hello to my best friend forever my life!" Goku greeted Aaron this morning.

His best friend gave him a 'really?' look, an amused smile trying to not show up on his lips.  
"Hello 'Ku," Aaron eventually said.

They started to walk together towards the school.

"I cant believe this guy is such an idiot!" Goku shouted angrily after 2 seconds.  
This made Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you talking about?"  
"You know, this guy on tv yesterday!"  
"You need to be more specific, there's a lot of stupid people on tv."

Aaron's answer made Goku's eyes roll.

"You know who I am talking about!"  
"Honestly, 'Ku, no. Shockingly, I can't read your mind."

Goku sighed.  
"You know, this guy who was some random vice president in a past life, and decided to stupidly based his whole campaign on this fact. It's not because the Americans 'trust you once' that it means they should trust you again! What if this guy was terrible?! Plus, really, are you that ignorant of the american law that you don't know you're not supposed to judge a reincarnate based upon his past life?! If we're using it for people that were criminals in their past life, we're also using it for people that were great in their past life! I can't believe this guy was even allowed to present himself, and I'm even more surprised he's not being booed by everyone! On the contrary, some people may actually like him and _seriously_ considering him as their choice! How mad the world is?!"

"Do you even know who he was?" asked Aaron, already tired from the long tirade of his best friend.

 

"No," Goku answered.

 

Aaron was ready to retort, when...  
"But why would I care? If you're dumb enough to think using the fact you're a reincarnate is a good argument to vote for you, then you don't deserve that much of my attention."

"Oh no, poor politician who is going to miss you, one tiny 14 years old high schooler, in his fanclub," Aaron mocked.  
"First of all; I'm 15! Second of all; I'm not tiny, we have the same height! Third of all, fuck you!"

 

Aaron laughed, Goku following suit. Once calmed down, the red haired boy warped a friendly arm around his best friend's shoulder with a smile.  
"You and me, Aaron, you and me against this sad, cruel world."  
That made the pale boy snort.

 

"OH NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY BOYFRIEND, WITH MY OWN FRIEND!" a voice shouted with fake indignation.  
"'KU, NO! I TRUSTED YOU!" a second voice made itself heard with the same tone than the first one.  
"YOU CHEATER! HOW COULD YOU!" a last voice said, this time with a fake disbelief lacing it.

Appeared then respectively John, Matthew and Ulysse, mocking hurt on their face.  
Aaron chuckled from their friends' shenanigans. Goku too, but he also got his arm off Aaron's shoulders as fast as he could, affraid.

 

...  
Affraid?

Affraid of what?  
_____________________

"As much as I love English, this class was awful," Goku said on the way back home.

Ulysse snorted.

"You seemed to have fun, though," Mat' taunted with a smirk.  
"Yeah, I almost got jealous," John joked.  
"Eeek, no way!" exclaimed Goku.

"Ok, someone may be kind enough to tell me what happened?" Aaron asked.

 

He was the only one not having English with all of them, after all.

 

"You remember how last year we did a debate with someone from the superior year?" started Ulysse.  
"Yes..?"  
"Well, this year again, the eight graders are doing this, and, well... we're the superior year."  
"Oh, I see..."

Aaron waited a beat. "What happened then? I thought 'Ku would love this activity, knowing him," he said.

"Yeah, I would have love it, if it wasn't for this little sh..."  
"'Ku!" Ulysse cut him immediately. "Remember we're talking about my brother's best friend here!" 

The tall boy tried to look reprimanding, but the smile on his face wasn't really helping.

 

"Well, your brother needs better friends, then," Goku mumbled.

John's snort let a smile spread on Goku's face.

 

"It's true that maybe Jake should make more friends... I'm not saying Tom is bad, but... that's still only one friend," commented Matthew.  
"Yeah... well, if he's happy that way..." Ulysse said.

"I propose we introduce your little brother to some other people!"  
"And to who, 'Ku? Us?" Aaron asked his best friend.  
"If that what it takes..."

"'Ku, come on..." John smiled.  
"This kid isn't that bad. He's just at the same level than you, and that makes you mad."  
"No it's not that! Have you heard what he was saying in this debate?!"  
"He was playing a role, like we had to when we did it. And he was great at it, if I may say."  
"Yeah, so great at it that I'm sure it wasn't a play and he's really an asshole."

 

John sighed, desperate by his boyfriend.  
"If Ulysse says Tom is fine, then he's fine 'Ku. Stop being like that."

The red haired was already opening his mouth to talk again, when he got cut off by John again.  
"End of discussion, 'Ku."

Goku shut up.  
_____________________

Sick. Arms. Coughs. Mother.

Water. Screams. Thunder. Devastation.

Paper. Ink. Words. Help.

Gunshots. Powder. Blood. Screams. Pain.

Candlelight. Music. Dance. Beautiful.

Right hand. Disrespect. Duel. Leave.

Together. Son. Peaceful.

Fight. Winning. Letter. Losing.

Lawyer. Nation. Constitution. Debates.

Too much work. No. Yes. No!

They know. Ennemies. Losing.

Paper. Ink. Words. Losing.

Cries. Duel. Black. Losing.

Forgiveness. Grief. Choice. Chose!

Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn.

Raise a glass...

_Alexander Hamilton_

 

Goku jolt awake.  
Flashes and names were still coming at him.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Looked around.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton..." he muttered.

For the first time in this life, Goku stayed still for several minutes.

 

But then it hit him.  
"Oh my god."

A large grin sprawled on his face.

He had to tell it to someone! Anyone!

He reached for his phone, paying little attention to the hour, directly going for his contact list.

He could tell it to John! He was John Laurens! He would love the news, right?!  
Oh, yeah, but it might be late, and Goku (oh, fuck this name, he's definitely going to change it as soon as he can!) didn't want to wake his boyfriend (!!!) up, it was already so hard for him to fall asleep!

OK, call who, then?  
Aaron, of course!

Alex (this sounds so much better!) tapped on his friend's name, ready to call, and

he stopped.

 

_Aaron..._

 

Footsteps could be heard taping the dusty ground, as the sun was slowly rising, playing with lights and shadows on the men present.  
You could heard numbers being called, one after the other.

First 1, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7,8,9,10paces **fire!**

 

Alex got back to the present as the bullet went trough him.

He put a hand between his ribs.

And he stayed still.

 

Then, the moment passed.  
Alex finally tapped on the calling button, and after three resonances, a sleepy voice answered to him;  
"'Ku, it's the middle of the night, what the hell? What's wrong?"

 

"Oh my god, _A_ , you will NEVER believe me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
